Criminal
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: "I've been a bad bad girl" Dom's home from prison and visiting Letty. It's a song fic! Please R & R!


Authoress' notes: This was so fun to write! It's just a little Dom gets out of prison story. Hope you like it, it's full of Dom and Letty well...you know how they are.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I do not own "The Fast the Furious" or the characters therein. I do not own the song "Criminal" sung by Fiona Apple. Please do not sue me for I have nothing...quite literally.  
  
Criminal  
  
Dominic Toretto stood at the gate of the prison, waiting for his ride. A black civic pulled up to the gate and Vince climbed out of the driver's seat.  
  
" Dom!" He hollered out as he ran around to hug his best friend. " Great to see ya, man!"  
  
" You too." Dom hugged his friend. " Let's get the Hell out of here!"  
  
" You got it." Vince offered Dom the keys. " Here drive us home brother."  
  
" Thank you." Dom grabbed the keys and gratefully sat behind the wheel for the first time in two years. Dom peeled away from the prison nearly putting the car on two wheels.  
  
" Whoa!" Vince slammed his hand against the roof of the car. " You just got out of prison, brother. Don't get arrested all over again."  
  
Dom laughed and turned on the radio. " I want a beer and real food." He announced before asking. " Where are Letty and Mia?"  
  
" Mia is at the store..." Vince looked at clock, " for another hour and Letty is at the garage finishing up the week's work."  
  
" Letty's running the garage?" Dom asked curiously.  
  
" Naw, we've been running it together." Vince looked at Dom for a long moment. " It's good to have you back. You have to do parole?"  
  
" Yeah for two years." Dom's expression darkened.  
  
Vince thumped Dom on the arm. " Don't worry about it man. You're home, that's all that matters. We'll go see your sister."  
  
Dom smiled and pulled onto the highway. It took over an hour to get back to the right part of L.A. Vince dominated the conversation; Dom hadn't felt like talking at all.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and Dom sighed as he looked up at the house.  
  
" What are you waiting for?" Vince questioned.  
  
Dom didn't answer for a long moment, than climbed out of the car and sighed. " I was afraid I was gonna wake up." He admitted.  
  
Mia came flying out of the house and jumped into Dom's awaiting arms. " Dom!"  
  
" Mia!" He swung her around and kissed the top of her head.  
  
" Welcome home." Tears filled Mia's eyes after Dom set her on the ground.   
  
" I've missed you."  
  
" I've missed you too." Dom hugged her tightly again.  
  
" Come on, I making dinner." Mia tugged on his hand.  
  
Dom hesitated and looked down the street. " Where's Letty?"  
  
Mia bit her lip and looked at her watch. " Well I talked to her a little bit ago and she should be home now or at least close."  
  
Dom took a step away from the house. " I'm gonna run down to her house and see if she's there. Keep the food hot." He started down the street.  
  
" Hey Dom, you want me to come with you?" Vince asked.  
  
" No. I want to talk to her alone first." Dom waved Vince off and threw him the car keys.  
  
Dom walked around the corner and watched Letty's car pull into her driveway. He was never at this house much, than again neither was Letty. He watched her get out of her car and he held his breath. She had definitely done some major growing up since he'd been gone. She grabbed the mail from the box and walked into the house.   
  
Dom crept up the stairs and tested the knob; she'd left it unlocked. He walked inside just as she hit the radio on "Criminal" came blasting out of the speakers. Letty swayed to the music ever so slightly as she threw the mail on the counter and sat down to pull off her boots.  
  
{I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with my delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can}  
  
She pulled off her boots and threw them at the door. Dom sidestepped them just as they slammed against the wall.  
  
{Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I wanna  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And just don't know where I can begin}  
  
Dom watched as she unzipped her cover-alls and pushed them down to her hips. He took a deep breath as he watched her; he knew he should say something, but two years in prison and the way she looked were two factors that overstepped his morality.  
  
{Ooo.Ooo.  
What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
Letty wiggled her way out the bottoms of the cover-alls and hung them up on a hook. Her shirt was soaked in sweat: under the arms, near the base of her neck, and down her back. She tugged the rubbed band in her hair and let her hair fall loose.   
  
{Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done}  
  
She bent over and tousled her wavy hair. She straightened up and sauntered over to her fridge and pulled out a Corona. She began unbutton the top two buttons on her shirt and leaned against the counter and flipped through her mail.  
  
{I know tomorrow brings  
The consequence at hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come}  
  
Dom made sure to keep himself hidden behind the partial wall in the living room, watching Letty in her reflection in the kitchen mirrors. Why anyone would make a pantry with mirror doors, he'd never know, but god he appreciated it.  
  
{Oh help me  
But don't tell me to deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good  
Enough for him}  
  
Letty pushed herself up onto the counter and took a long drink of her beer. She pulled off her socks and dropped them on the floor. She wiggled her toes and stretched her legs and yawned before rubbing her neck and making a face. " I need a shower."  
  
{I've got a lot to lose  
And I'm betting high  
So I'm begging you  
Before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin}  
  
She hopped off the counter, her breasts bouncing as she hit the floor with a thump-thud. She pulled her shirt over her head, not caring about the rest of the buttons, and threw it over her head as walked towards the hallway. Now she was strutting down the hallway in her jeans and black lace bra. She ran her hands down her breasts and the sides of her stomach.  
  
{Ooo.Ooo.  
What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
Dom caught her shirt effortlessly and inhaled her scent from the damp fabric. He agreed with the statement that she needed a shower, but she smelled better than anything he'd gotten near in a while. He felt another slight pang of guilt at watching her strip show, but than again he did just get out of prison.  
  
{Let me know the way  
Before there's Hell to pay  
Give room lay law and let me go}  
  
The phone rang and Letty grabbed the receiver. " Ya. Oh hey Mia." She leaned against the wall and rest her free thumb in her belt loop. " He is? No I haven't seen him. When did he start over here? Ya you're right. I've got to take a shower. We've gotta get the air fixed in the garage. I mean that it was like 12 degrees this morning and then after lunch about 100. No I'm not kidding! Yeah, yeah, okay okay. I'll over in a bit. See-ya. Oh tell Dom I said hi."  
  
{I've gotta make a play  
To make my lover stay  
So what would an angel say  
The devil wants to know}  
  
Dom smirked from his hiding spot and whispered, " Hello Letty." He watched her stretch across the counter for her beer and down most of the contents. She scratched the top of her bra cup and rolled her neck. She moaned softly and rubbed the nape of her neck and shoulder before turning to walk upstairs.  
  
{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
Dom took a deep breath and waited for what seemed like an eternity before finally stepping into the living room of the house. He set her shirt down in a chair and walked into the hallway, where he stepped over Letty's discarded jeans. He could hear bathwater running in the upstairs bathroom. He padded softly upstairs and followed the sound until he reached the bathroom.  
  
{What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love}  
  
Letty was kneeling by the bathtub testing the water temperature by holding her hand under the spout. She was still wearing her black bra, but now the black lace panties could now be seen. She was in obviously good shape; her firm muscle tone and form was flawless. Marking her bronze skin just above her buttocks was a tiny heart with the number 04 inside. That had been Tony's number when he had raced. She itched her back and stood up slowly.   
  
She had almost turned around, when Dom wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
" God, you look good." He half purred, half growled.  
  
" Holy shit!" Letty jumped and turned around face him. She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment then she slapped him. " Damn-it Dom! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" She quickly folded her arms over her chest to shield him from looking at her. "What the Hell are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Dom touched the side of her face. " There were things that got left unsaid before... before everything happened."  
  
Letty looked at him with wide-eyed interest, but waited for him to continue.  
  
" What I mean is..." Dom took a deep breath. " Letty, about what happened before I went to Lomboc..."  
  
" I know it was all a big mistake." She pulled away and turned off the water.  
  
" No it wasn't."  
  
" What?!?" Letty whirled around glared at him modesty forgotten.  
  
Dom looked deep into Letty's eyes and held her face in order to assure himself of her attention " What happened between me and Katrina Tran was not a mistake."  
  
Tears filled Letty's eyes and she tried to pull away but Dom shifted his grip from her face to her arms. " I don't wanna hear..."  
  
" It was the God-damn stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. I was wrong to do that. I hurt you and there's no excuse for it. I'm sorry."  
  
Letty blinked her eyes as wide as saucers. " You're sorry?" She whispered mystified touching his face. " You're really back."   
  
She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The hug quickly escaladed as Dom rubbed back and caught her in a kiss. Tongue over tongue and fingers over skin the bath forgotten and the destination quickly changed to nearest available bed.  
  
Two hours later:  
  
" Where have you two been?" Vince asked as the pair entered the house.  
  
Letty looked up at Dom and smiled. " Oh Dom came by after I got cleaned up and we started catching up."  
  
" Sorry it took so long." Dom kissed Mia's cheek. " So what's for dinner? I'm starving." He winked at Letty and walked into kitchen with Mia under his arm.  
  
" Do I even want to know?" Vince looked at Letty.  
  
Letty smiled playfully and shook her head. " Probably not."  
  
  
The End  
Hee Hee Hee. This was so fun to write! 


End file.
